cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ZI Peace Pact
The ZI Peace Pact is a treaty designed by the Viridian Entente (2nd) to abolish the practice of Eternal-ZI within Cybernations. It was announced on August 8, 2008 by VE. Text of the Pact Noting the recent controversies regarding the prosecution of Cyberverse citizens, Believing that the ability to restrict access to the Cyberverse entirely should be a power left only to God (read: Admin, blessed be his name) and his choir of angels (read: Mod Squad), Asserting that the practice of prosecution beyond the act of deletion detracts from the global community, The undersigned alliances, henceforth referred to as "the undersigned", do hereby pledge to this treaty: I. The undersigned agree to cease altogether the practice of Eternal ZI, defined as the act of maintaining a ZI sentence beyond the act of deletion. II. The undersigned agree to limit all ZI sentences to a single nation, extending it to no subsequent nations or alter-egos that may arise after the act of deletion and be connected to the original. III. The undersigned agree that actions carried forth by a person of the Cyberverse may be considered when judicating a crime committed after deletion and reformation. Alliances reserve the right to keep a close eye and a short leash on previously criminal individuals. Signatories Viridian Entente * Ardus Dolomus Cadogan I, Lord of the Viridian Entente * Cornelius of Medius, Duke of the Viridian Entente * Aznjons, Secretary of Defense * Azure, Secretary of State * Solaris, Secretary of the Interior * SoonerNation, Regent * Eledan, Regent Ragnarok * Van Hoo III, Emperor of Ragnarok * Gen Lee, Regent * SanderP, Regent * Bad Omen, High Chancellor * Mykep, Vice Chancellor * WernerHoffman, Prime Minister * Supreme Kaiser SNH, Vice Minister Siberian Tiger Alliance * Crown Prince Mishka of Tygaland, Supreme Chancellor * Nicky Firenight of Zulchep, Chancellor * Consilium Tigris: ** Lammoth of Condatis ** Boomhower of Octoid ** Uhtred of Norse ** Mingle of Mingle-and Federation of Armed Nations * Servers of the Poison Kool-Aid: ** Solie ** Victor * Congress: ** Travis ** SirSqueeboo ** MrSmyth ** Dtrain323i ** DelSolid ** atrophis Christian Coalition of Countries * KeyStroke of KeysOfHell n Death, Chancellor * Samwise of Gladius, Vice-Chancellor * KingJarkko of Uralica, Minister of Defence * Salmacis of La Farlede, Minister of Internal Affairs * Ogden Chichester of Epiclesis, Minister of Foreign Affairs Multicolored Cross-X Alliance * AndrewHG, Chancellor * Oli, Chancellor * NeuralLink, Chancellor * Jrkee, Minister Of Foreign Affairs * Supercoolyellow, Minister of the Interior * MCP13, Minister of Finance :The MCXA Charter committed to end to EZI 8th April 2009. Atlantis (2nd) * Da BIG Boss, Praetor Former Signatories TDSM8 * Head Monkey - Stumpy * Big Momma - Wing01 * Huggles The Rampaging Clown - Manonation * Master of Disaster - Orkules * HiveMind - Mike Sher 8 * Blood God - Zahg Andromeda * Ordinat Ephriam Grey, Commander in Chief Athens * Londo Mollari, Archon eponymos * PresidentFox, Archon polemos * Rsoxbronco1, Archon basileus * Lightningdelta, Archon dikastos * Panfilo, Archon plutos :Athens withdrew from the Pact on 09 November 2008. DefCon * rabonnobar, President * Master-Debater, Emperor of the =Western Empire= PG13 * King Srqt - Director Darkfall * Stalwart - Khagan of Darkfall * Daikos - Khan of Foreign Affairs Monos Archein * KaitlinK, Most Troublesome Archein * In Spades, "Liquor and Whores" * Mila Amo, Facepalming Grammar Kitteh The Revolution * Primearch: Compstomper * Elder Arch: Golden Boy * Hierarchs: Fred Derf, Jgoods, SIRLOINofBEEF Hyperion * Sovereign Conclave: Epiphanus, ilselu1, Kayvan Shrike * Lord Commander: Alex Mennen * Director of Economics: Gn0x * Director of Immigration: Poolmeister * Consul: Lord Akanata OTF Alliance * President: CilldaraOTF * Prime Minister: jonwalker Atarax * Wingwhiper Jr - Censor * King Ron - Censor * D34th - Censor Finnish Cooperation Organization * JJ45, Chancellor Jade Confederacy * Speaker - Ulster * Councillor - Kael * Councillor - Juan * Councillor - Rawrzillah Tactical Advance * James Maximus, General * Faded, Lieutenant General Wolfpack * Wolfprince- Alpha * Stevent37- Beta * Edmundomcpot- Shaman International Protection Agency * FireGuy15207, Chief of State * Snojoe, Chief Advisor * CyberRuler, Secretary of Defense * LabRat, Senator * Seven, Senator * Drakconus, Senator * Desert Wolf, Senator UberCon * The Triumvirate: ** Alrin ** Trinit ** Randalla * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Nadreck * Elder Statesman and Daemon of Avatar: Snikt Republic of Allied Defenses * His Holiness, Our Overlord, Emperor: Mr. Bill * Director of Foreign Affairs: Good Master Hakai * Director of Internal Affairs: Chief Stubbs * Director of Pink: Comrade Josh * Director of the Force: GreeDy * Dep. Director of War: TheNoog * Dep. Director of FA: Caliph Federation of Independent Sovereign Territories * SnAkeBiTe, Marsal of the State * memoryLenin, FIST General * Martinius, Minister of Foreign Affairs Union of Free States * Alicia - Founder * Finius - Founder * The incredible Hulk - Minister of Defense * MilitisCrudus - Minister of Internal Affairs Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics * Turetel, Chancellor * Canik, Vice-Chancellor * ClashCityRocker, Director of Foreign Affairs * Lartize, Director of Defense * Mad Larkin, Director of Finances * King Dog, Director of Recruitment * Schmutte693, Director of Education * ~The Elite Assembly~ Shattered Star Exiles * Kahn * NWRoyale Protection Agency of Independent Nations * menwearpink135, House of Lords * Kream, House of Lords * Aggbeast1, House of Lords * Franziskaner, Minister of Foreign Affairs The Brigade * Patriarchs of the Brigade ** FoAmY99- Chief Commissioner ** Xander Don- Supreme Commander ** Vulcan- Grand Emissary * Crawlerbot- Judicial Council * Quadrophenia- Judicial Council * Jaguar Warrior- Judicial Council Vox Populi * Doitzel, Vox Dei, Vox Populi * The First Senate of Vox Populi: ** Moridin ** Starfox101 ** Nintenderek ** Gatherum The Order of Halsa * High Council * High Magistrate : Cressers69 * Vice Magistrate : Lenard124578 * Minister of Defense : Legendoftheskies * Minister of External Affairs : White Majik * Minister of Finance : RARunner91 * Minister of Recruitment : Cosmo777 * Minister of Communications : 890765 iFOK * arexes, Triumvir of General Affairs * ikMark, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs * Spaarlaamp, Triumvir of Internal Affairs Dark Fist * Daikos, Diarch * Starcraftmazter, Diarch * Martinius, Minister of Foreign Affairs Athens * Londo Mollari, Archon eponymos * Rsoxbronco1, Archon basileus * Jgoods45, Theorodokos * Lonpeo, Polemarch * Dragon, Agoranomos * /b/ tard, Agoranomos * an4rk, Dikast * john jalapeno, Dikast * Medtech, Didact * Hobbies0310, Hierophant * Max Rockatansky, Demitheorodokos * Nitemarebforcrismas, Demitheorodokos Equal Rights Alliance * Andover, President * Foreverent, MOIA * Santiago, MOE * The Supreme General, MOFA Category:Open treaties